


This Delicate Thing We Made

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tokka week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Tokka week collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 Prompt: Bending the Rules

They were staring each other down. The air between them crackling with fury and determination. Neither side willing to yield. Aang was watching with trepidation. Hating conflict, observing the Water Tribe siblings battle it out made him nervous. Toph sat off a little ways, nonchalant. Even if she couldn't see, it made no difference to her. In fact, she thought things were more interesting earlier when Sokka and Katara had been engaged in a screaming match.

It all started when Sokka began complaining about how he always did the fishing for the group. His younger sister countered that he was good at it. However, he thought it was still unfair. As it got heated, Aang tried to step in only to receive two pairs of blue eyes giving him icy stares. Eventually Sokka, being the idea man he is, suggested a game to decide who would catch dinner for the evening. It was a game that incorporated skill and luck, but most of all it depended on one's own ability to bluff. It was a card game he and Toph learned in the Fire Nation while swindling the swindlers. Katara accepted.

They'd played two hands so far and each had a victory. Bringing them to this point. Katara's face was determined and Sokka couldn't tell if she had a good hand or not. He had two pairs. Not a bad hand, but definitely not the best. It was his turn to make the bet and as he reached for the pebbles (substitutes for coins) he saw Katara smile. He stopped, his hand hovering over the tiny stones, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead and neck. Then he saw it. From the corner of his eye he saw a sign. Toph, sitting cross-legged in the grass next to the nervous Avatar with her head tilted back toward the sky and a finger pointing upward. Sokka forced his expression blank and shoved a handful of pebbles between himself and his sister.

"Let's see 'em, sis." Katara's smile faded a bit as she revealed her hand. One pair with a high numbered card. Sokka barked a laugh, jumped up and threw his own cards down. "Two pair! Yes! Better get to fishing, Katara!" Sokka yelled as he jumped up and down. Katara sighed defeated,

"Fine, just quit yelling." She gathered the cards and put them back in the bag. As she started to make her way to the river Aang flew to her side stating he'd help.

Sokka plopped down next to Toph and gave her a hug.

"You were telling me to bet big! How did you know?" He let her go and laid back on the grass. Toph laid back as well before she replied.

"After her last bet her heart rate was steady, but all of a sudden it spiked when you reached for the rocks. She got nervous. I assumed she didn't have any good cards. Good thing you were paying attention, Snoozles."

Sokka turned his head to look at the girl. He smiled and replied, "I'm glad I caught it too. You didn't have to do that. Katara will be upset if she finds out."

"Then she better not find out then," The bender huffed. "Plus, it was for a good cause. I figured since Sugar Queen's a water bender and all she'd be able to get fish faster than you. I'm starving!"

"Hate to break it to you, Toph, but since Aang went with her it'll probably take them even longer to get back." Toph blushed and turned her head away in hopes of hiding the warmth she felt on her cheeks. She'd never tell him that she was counting on that to happen all along.

"Wow, that cloud looks like Bosco!"

"Oh hey, you're right!"

"Yeah, Toph, see its…oh." Toph laughed and was soon joined by Sokka. "Good one, Toph. You always get me."

Toph kept laughing and smiling. 'Yeah' she thought, 'this was so worth it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Parents

Thank you to feliipsun, A Goat, and Took for the reviews on ch. 1. I appreciate it! *hugs*

Also, Took: Whatever, you are awesome! ^_^

Here's day 2, hope you enjoy!

Prompt: Parents

*Edited 8/14/12

"She is beautiful, Toph." Sokka was finally allowed back to see the baby after the midwife and Katara cleaned up mommy and daughter. He couldn't help but be in awe at what he held in his arms. Life, in the form of a small child with a tuft of black hair, eyes like tiny jade pieces, and a cute button nose, not unlike her mother.

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it." Toph replied quietly. It surprised him. He thought she would be more…happy. Tired, but happy. She seemed almost sad.

"Trust me, she's perfect. She is the Blind Bandit's daughter after all." This brought a small smile to the earth bender's face and Sokka praised himself for the tiny victory.

"Sokka?" The man stiffened. Toph rarely called him by name, even after all these years. She pat the mat next to her and Sokka sat down. He passed the newborn back to her mother and watched them. Toph's movements were a little clumsy and he could tell she was nervous. He'd give the guy who left her a hell of a beating if they ever crossed paths. Who would leave her? Leave this? "I'm scared." It was so quiet he nearly missed it but when he did it brought a tightness to his chest.

"It'll be okay, Toph. You're not alone. The gaang will help you, you know that."

"That's not what I'm scared of, Snoozles." Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. What he said must've made her feel a little better after all if she was back to using nicknames. The councilman moved closer and put his arm around her. After a few moments of listening to baby babble Toph spoke up again, "I don't want her to hate me."

"Toph, there's no way-"

"I don't know what to do. I have no idea how to take care of a kid. What if I make the wrong choices for her? What if I expect too much of her? Or I'm just…not enough for her?" Sokka started rubbing circles on the new mother's back as he listened in silence. "I don't want to push her away. I don't want her to feel like there's a wall between us like I do with my own parents." Sokka gathered the two girls into his arms and spoke into Toph's hair.

"You are the toughest woman I know and also one of the kindest. You are understanding and accepting. Toph, you truly see people, you see them better than anyone. You'll know you're daughter in a way no one else will and you will love her more than anything. Will you two always get along? No. Will you always understand each other? Probably not. What's important is that anything you do or say is out of love for her. If you do that, then that's all that matters." Sokka began to rock back and forth as he continued, "When I was little I hated my father. I looked up to him, sure, but there were times I despised him. Our mother was gone and he left us regularly to fight or to fish. Sometimes, selfishly, I admit, I thought he cared more about the tribe than his own children. I was too blinded by this misconception that I pushed him away when he did spend time with us. One day, I realized that even though he didn't have much time when he was home, and even though he was tired or busy, he always found time to spend with us. And after a couple of years, I learned that everything he did was for Katara and I, even if it meant being separated. He was fighting and hunting to keep us safe and fed. We were what drove him, gave him strength, and kept him going no matter what."

Toph brought her hand up and Sokka grabbed it and brought it to his cheek. She let out a breath before responding, her voice back to normal instead of the meek and unsure one before,

"Thanks, Sokka. I understand. I appreciate you sharing that with me. We're gonna be okay, aren't we baby girl? Besides, not only to do you have an awesome mother, you have some almost nearly awesome aunts and uncles." Sokka laughed and released Toph's hand and gave her and the baby some space, his arm still lingering around Toph's shoulders.

"So, have you picked out a name yet?" Toph brought the child up to Sokka's chest and made her first official introduction.

"Sokka, this is Lin. Lin, this is your uncle Snoozles. He can't bend, but he's still strong. He has crazy ideas but he gives good advice from time to time."

"I'm also a master swordsman."

"Right, right, he swings a sword around too." Toph added with a smile. Sokka brought his free hand down to let Lin grab his finger. He kissed Toph on the forehead and gave his welcome to youngest Bei Fong.

"Hi, Lin. I'm glad to finally meet you. Your mommy loves you so much and…and so do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 Prompt: Bedtime

"Excuse me, my good fellows." The two policemen in front of him stopped immediately and spun around to meet the voice. Two arms shut up in a salute, backs straight and eyes to the front. Sokka chuckled lowly. "At ease, at ease." Toph must've really trained them well. Or scared the living daylights out of them. Sokka likes to think it was a good mixture of both. "I was wondering if you two know where I might be able to find Chief Bei Fong?"

"Councilman S-" the older looking of the two started.

"Just 'Sokka' if you will."

"Um, alright. Sokka…sir, the chief left a little early today."

"Right, sir, not too long after lunch." chimed in the younger second.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. Admittedly, that was his exact reason in finding the metal bender. He was planning on telling her to go home and rest. She had been working much too hard and too long of hours lately. Also, the fact she was nearly six months pregnant meant she really needed to take care of herself better.

"Hmmm, is that so?" he muttered to himself, then "Thanks to you both for your help, have a good evening."

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

Another double salute and the police duo were marching on their way once more. Sokka shook his head at the sight and decided to pay Toph a home visit to check in on her.

He'd been worried about her since the mysterious disappearance of her…well, he wasn't sure what he'd call him. Toph never introduced him as her boyfriend or anything else of the sort. He was just…there. They lived together, he got her pregnant, and then *poof* he was gone. His friend didn't want to talk about it and everyone agreed to let her share the details in her own time. That was almost two months ago.

Sokka left the city building and made his way to the tiny apartment around the corner that housed the young chief. He pulled out the spare key hidden in the rock next to her door and made his way in.

"Toph? Are you home?" Silence. He continued past the foyer and into the living room where he found her. Curled on a small sofa, still in her uniform trousers and white shirt, her small rounded belly sticking out just barely, was Toph Bei Fong. Sokka smiled and carefully picked her up so as not to wake her and walked to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Putting one hand on her belly and the other on her forehead to move her bangs, Sokka leaned down and pressed his lips to the earth bender's temple.

"Good night, Toph. Goodnight, little one." Then slowly, and quietly, Sokka left Toph to her rest. Once the front door closed shut Toph mumbled, "Goodnight, Meathead."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Duty

"What were you thinking?! Oh, wait, that's right. You weren't!"

"Toph, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem, Sokka, is that you went after the Triple Triad."

"They're a problem."

"By yourself."

"I think I've proven, on several occasions, that I can handle benders."

"It's not your job! It's mine. Your job, since you've become part of the council, is to work on solving the problems and how to protect the citizens."

"And that's what I was doing. I even got one! I still don't see why you're so mad about this."

"You talk and plan and come up with ideas, you idiot! Me and my men go out there and execute those plans. Got it? You have no business going out there, especially on your own!"

An eerie quiet finally filled the interrogation room since the arrival of the childhood friends. Toph stood panting, her arms shaking and her unseeing eyes boring holes into the floor. Sokka stood near the door with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He never liked having the earth bender truly upset with him. He had only wanted to help. Since becoming a council member he felt like he never really did anything useful. It was meeting after meeting and full of peace talks and discussions of some pretty boring things. He missed the action and thought he could lend a hand with the benders getting out of hand on the street. 'Guess I was wrong.'

A knock at the door and Toph earth bended herself a seat. The water tribesman stepped aside and opened the door. Suki ran in and latched on to Sokka.

"Thank Oma you're okay! Toph, thanks so much for going to help him. If something happened I-"

" Yeah, yeah, you're welcome.". The police chief rose and put the earth back where it belonged. As she made her way past the couple she spoke again. "Remember, Meathead, we both have things were bound to and have to protect. What you do affects those closest to you."

"Toph-"

"I have to get back to work." And just like that she was gone. Sokka stood with Suki still in his arms and couldn't help but feel he had somehow failed at protecting the person closest to him a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Lost

She shouldn't be out here and she knows it. It's been nearly two years since the end of the war, but things were still hectic and this place was still dangerous. She could still remember the heat from those metal airships and fire benders, the fear she felt, the hopelessness, the slipping of fingers-

No. She couldn't let that bother her now. She was on a mission and she refused to go home empty handed. It was her fault anyway. Why he lost something so precious to him. She'd bring that sword back to him or die trying. Iroh had kindly brought her out here this morning and she'd spent all day walking along this wasteland using her earth bending to seek out that special sword but to no avail.

The air was getting cooler and she could assume that the giant "yellow" (whatever that was) ball in the sky that everyone talked about was going down. Feeling tired and a bit hungry, Toph stopped for the night. She quickly created an earth tent and pulled out the blanket from her bag. Once that was out of the way she reached in for the snacks she kept at the bottom to munch on. She'd look again in the morning and if she still couldn't find the damn thing she'd just go back to the ship, swallow her pride, and ask the old man to help her. After they had tea, of course.

A sound woke her. It was faint, far off, so she didn't wasn't alarmed. She slowly sat up and listened while stretching muscles and popping joints in case she needed to bust some heads. Not everyone in the Fire Nation was happy with the changes the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko had brought. The noise didn't remind her of any animal she knew of and it wasn't getting closer. However, it wasn't getting any further away either. Curiosity got the best of her and she left the safety of her tent, but not before grabbing her space bracelet and shaping it into something pointy.

Toph sent out some vibrations to the earth in order to gain some sight on what she would be dealing with and was surprised that it was something human. Not too large, but bigger than she was, surely. As she got closer she recognized him. Sokka. He did indeed seem bigger and his voice was slightly lower. The noise she had heard was singing. Sokka was singing in a strange language she couldn't understand and seemed absolutely peaceful. Who knew the meathead could actually sing that well. Toph's body slowly felt like it was catching fire. A warmth in her cheeks, traveling down her chest, her stomach, and settling in her-

Oh no. If she was going to get thrown off kilter like this she needed to even the playing field before she dealt with him. She took a stance and- Bam!

"Whoa!" Sokka was thrown off the ground and landed in a nearby bush. "Ow, ow, ow! Who's th-Toph? Toph is that you?"

"Who else? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. How did you…" Sokka trailed off and became silent. Toph used her bending once again just to make sure nothing had happened that went unnoticed by her. When she realized he was just standing there, she spoke again.

"How did I what? Get here? Iroh gave me a lift. He came by Gaoling a few months ago and I asked him to being me." Toph walked closer to the water tribesman before taking a seat in the dirt. Sokka remained standing but finally spoke up again.

"Why are you here?" He was shocked. Never would he have imagined running into Toph out here. She was back home, training benders, winning championship belts and just overall being awesome. He looked down at her and saw something else as well. He noticed immediately she was taller, and the blind eyes and strong earth bending gave her away but now as he paid attention he took note of the longer hair (that was down), and the slightly fancier clothing that was hugging her curves (since when did Toph have curves?). Her face was more angular, having lost most of its baby fat, and the way her skin glowed in the moonlight- 'Oh Tui, I can not be having these sort of thoughts right now!'

"Are you even listening, Meathead?" Toph was getting very uncomfortable. He was just standing there and not saying anything.

"Sorry, Toph." Sokka coughed and asked her to repeat what she said.

"I said I came out here to look for your stupid sword, okay? If I hadn't been so weak you wouldn't have had to throw it away."

"Oh."

And that was that. They made small talk trying to catch up since they hadn't seen one another for almost a year. Sokka was right about what Toph had been up to. Toph learned that Sokka was working with both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes in helping them open up to the other nations. They packed up his stuff and went back to Toph's tent agreeing to look for the sword in the morning together.

They searched until dusk without saying much to one another. Toph was getting frustrated, loudly complaining. (How hard should it be to find?) and Sokka kept getting distracted. He was too busy really "seeing" Toph for the first time to look around properly. With sunset fast approaching, Sokka made the call to give it up.

"It's just a sword, I have another one anyway." He explained as he walked the Earth Kingdom girl, no, woman, to Iroh's ship.

"But it was your space sword. Must've been pretty important if you came out here to look for it too." Toph's hand involuntarily came up to feel the piece of space rock on her arm.

"I was originally here to look for the sword but I think there was another reason." Toph, once again, felt the warming of her body and quickly changed the subject.

"What were you singing last night? I couldn't understand." Sokka either didn't notice the sudden change or didn't care (either way, Toph was relieved, though she'd bet it was the former) and he told her about the lullaby his mother used to sing to Katara and himself when they were little. He could only barely remember it until recently he met an elderly woman in the North and recognized the tune she was humming to her grandchild. He asked her to teach it to him and she happily complied. After he told the story they found themselves at the shore with the ship not too far away.

"Guess this is goodbye, Snoozles." Toph waited for him to reply and was (pleasantly) surprised to feel his lips on hers. His strong arms encircled her and his scent of dirt and meat was strong in her nose. Then all too soon it was over and she was left with cool air surrounding her. Sokka leaned down until he was able to speak right into her ear.

"I'm glad I lost that sword since it meant I could find you again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I would gladly throw away that sword over and over again if it means saving you. If it means getting to meet you again later. Losing that sword is nothing compared to almost losing you and I can't believe I nearly lost you again. You need to get back home, but I promise you'll be seeing me again soon and a lot more often. Right now I have to get the ship and crew I borrowed back to Zuko." Sokka brought their lips together once more and Toph could swear her heart was about to burst out of her chest. They parted once more and bid each other a safe journey. As Toph followed the sound of the Tsugi horn coming from the ship she remembered something.

"Sokka! What about Suki?" Toph nervously bit her lip and hoped that she didn't misunderstand what had just happened. Then suddenly,

"What about her? We broke up nearly a year ago!" Toph smiled ran back to the ship while yelling,

"You better hurry, Meathead!" Toph spent the journey home thinking of all the different ways to greet the object of her affections upon his return.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Loose Cannon

Day 6 Prompt: Loose Cannon

This one went way better than Day 5. Let me know what you think!

:-)

They'd been at the bar for several hours now. Katara and Aang had left a while back to return to their home on Air Temple Island. Zuko and Mai, who had been visiting Republic city, declined the offer to go out for drinks after dinner. That left Toph with a pretty drunk (and getting steadily drunker) Sokka. The timing couldn't have been more perfect for this spontaneous get together. A few days prior her parents had arrived in the city after several letters had been passed between them and their daughter. Things seemed to be getting better and Toph felt it was time for them to meet their one year old granddaughter. They even offered to watch her for the evening so Toph could spend time with her friends away from work and without worry.

Now that everyone had gone though, the earth bender felt a bit nervous. Her feelings for Sokka over the years were turbulent, to say the least. She loved him, she hated him. And to be honest, it was always more love than hate. The one thing that helped was his relationship with Suki. That was the line. A line she would not cross. It gave her a reason to stay distant. It was her reminder that no matter how she felt, he would never be hers. However, that line had been erased. Suki and Sokka had ended their relationship, albeit amicably, but Toph couldn't help but notice that the non bender seemed somewhat depressed since the split. The break up was also putting foolish notions into her head that she might actually have a chance. Now that was a laugh.

"Toph, how many fingers do I have?" Sokka slumped over the bar and Toph winced when she heard his head meet the wood.

"Okay, Snoozles, I think you've had enough. Time to get you home." Toph poked at him until he started giggling, telling her to stop the tickling. "Are you okay to walk?" Sokka shook his head yes. "Did you nod, Meathead?" A deep pitched laughter erupted in front of her and she took that as a yes.

Once the bill was paid ("Just put it on this idiot's tab will ya? I'll make sure he pays tomorrow), Toph led a stumbling Sokka out of the bar. They made the trip without too many incidents. Toph stubbed a toe when trying to keep Sokka upright. Sokka only nearly released the contents of his stomach once (Toph just about threw up herself when he laughed and said he swallowed it).

Finally, and the metal bender really did feel like it took a lot longer than the actual ten minutes, they made it to Sokka's door.

"Meathead?" Nothing. "Snoozles?" Still nothing. "SOKKA!"

"Hm, wha?"

"You're home, here's your key back, I unlocked it for you." Then more slowly to make sure the wasted man understood, "Go inside, lock your door and go to bed. You're gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"Come in with me." Toph froze. Did he just? No, it was her imagination. She turned to start heading toward her own home but was brought back by a warm strong arm. "Don't leave me, Toph. Stay with me. Tonight." Her blood ran cold and then extremely hot. How long had she wanted to be near this man?

"I can't. I have to get home, kid and all. You'll be okay, right?" Toph could barely hear his uneven breaths over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. She did notice that his speech was not as slurred as it was earlier.

"Toph, I love you." Her heart stopped. Happiness filled her instantly and she nearly jumped into his arms with the words 'take me' on her lips but then, "I've always loved you and I was just too stupid to see it. Come in. Let me show you" Every word brought his face closer to hers and as his last sentence trailed off he brought their lips together.

Booze. That's what she tasted. The scent of alcohol surrounding him. Surrounding her. It didn't matter if he sounded sober, he wasn't. She pushed him through his own door, said no, she wouldn't not be joining him, slammed the door shut and practically ran away. The threat of tears in her eyes and only one wish upon her lips.

"Please, please, tell me that again when you are sober."


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Moment of Truth

Thank you again, guitar-goddess16 for the reviews! *hug*

Here is day 7 (a day late, I was doing so well too...)

Prompt: Moment of Truth

Hope you enjoy the last submission for Tokka week! I had a lot of fun doing this :-)

Today was the day. No more waiting, no more excuses. Sokka was tired of playing this game, tiptoeing around in this dance with Toph. He was going to ask her. Right now. No turning back.

"Haro, you idiot! You're supposed to hit the target, not your team mate! Have you ever done this before? Come on, again! 'Til you get it right!"

Well, maybe he would put it off a little longer. Until after she was home from work, at least. Now there was an idea. And Sokka liked nothing more than a good idea…and keeping his head on his shoulders.

After the last meeting and all the important documents needing his signature were signed, Sokka left the city building to commence operation "Ask Toph." He rounded the corner and came up to the door and stopped. 'Breathe. You can do this. The worst that can happen is she'll say no. And beat you up. But it's worth the risk.' He brought up a hand and knocked on the door. He heard the foot steps and he stepped back as the door was opened.

"What do you need, Meathead?" Toph stood in the entryway, her hair down from it's usual bun. Sokka gulped and tried to focus on her face. He was mostly successful.

"Can I come in?" His gaze faltered a bit, taking in the sight of the petit woman in front of him. Pale skin, thin, but strong. She wore a simple green dress and he smiled upon seeing the ever-present space bracelet on her arm.

"Sure." He followed her inside and started to sweat. He was really going to do this. Right now.

"Toph, move in with me."

"…" Toph stood stark still saying nothing. A moment passed and Sokka realized his mistake.

"I mean, will you move in with me? Or at least consider it?" He'd blown it, that wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. He had it planned. Tell her he'd like to take their friendship and maybe turn it into a relationship. Move in together, be together. He'd skipped some steps. As his brain berated himself for the mistake he heard laughter. 'Better than a rock to the face.'

"You idiot, why would I move in with you? I can take care of myself and Lin just fine, thank you. And I definitely don't want to move in just to take care you too."

"That's not it, Toph, really it's just-"

"Just what, Sokka?" She had turned to face him now. Her bottom lip being worried by her teeth. Her tone of voice surprised him. It was soft, it was low and it was…dare he say, hopeful. The water tribesman realized that this was the moment. Everything, all the careful steps, the denial, the longing, all of it, was leading up to now. To this day. And Sokka refused to go back to it. He wanted something more and maybe she did too.

"Toph, I'm in love with you. I have been for a very, very long time. Just hear me out." The earth bender was gaping and nearly spoke, but then nodded and let Sokka resume. "I've been such an idiot. I didn't see it when we were younger. Didn't want to see it. You were like a little sister to me, someone I had to protect. At the same time though, you and I had a different relationship than myself and Katara. We became best friends. I still didn't want to see it. As we grew, I noticed. It wasn't normal to always want to be with your best friend. It wasn't right that when I was with Suki I wished I could've been hanging out with you instead. I would be surrounded by people but I'd still feel alone without you by my side. I didn't know I loved you until it was too late. You were with Terrin, so I stayed with Suki and tried my best be happy with it. But now, there's nothing or no one in the way. So, I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to move in so I can take care of YOU. Because I've spent too much time apart from you that I want to make it up as soon as possible."

Sokka let out a shaky breath and tried to gauge his friend's reaction. Her head was down, One hand on her chest, while the other on her bracelet. When she looked up in his general direction he saw the tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You really meant it, that night you were drunk?"

"Oh, Tui, tell me I didn't."

"You did. I've been waiting months for you to tell me. Months, you idiot!" She started to laugh and Sokka was hit with realization.

"You mean you…?"

"I love you too, Sokka. I've known it for a very long time. And you damn well better start making it up to m-mmph!" They were kissing and Sokka nearly wanted to punch himself for waiting this long to do it. It felt so right, so comfortable. He broke it and wiped the tears from the bender's face.

"Move in with me."

"Yes."

"Be mine."

"Always, Snoozles."


End file.
